Friend or Foe
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: When Sam comes back from touring, she finds that she has a lot to do. And what's with Snively lately? Told from 3 different P.O.V.'s. R&R please!


Q.N. There are three different P.O.V.'s in this. I wanted to do something different because I had just read the "Twilight Series" and liked how the author wrote in first person. Her series inspired me to write in first person too.

Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage  
The meaning to  
Our words of love  
Has disappeared  
We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe?  
Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know

'Friend or Foe'~t.A.T.u.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Yeah, see you guys later," Sam said, smiling. She and her band went their separate ways, telling her that her concert tour was officially over. She unlocked her lambo, shoving her stuff into the passenger sear. She sat down in the driver's seat, shutting the door. She turned the lambo on, turning up the volume to the radio. 'Crawling in the Dark' by Hoobastank began playing from her stereo. She hadn't had much alone time since before her concert tour. She drove onto the freeway, happily speeding up to 70, five miles past the speed limit. She slowed down when she turned off. Sam drove down some streets, subconsciously leading herself to the parking garage.

She got out of her lambo, round up her belongings. She opened a storage ball, everything being sucked into it, aside from her Lamborghini. Sam locked her lambo, stuffing the ball into her jeans pocket. She opened a portal and walked through, finding herself in the Great Forest. She looked at her watch, it reading 3:30. 'Guess I'd forgotten about the time difference,' Sam thought. She decided to take a walk, glad she could burn some energy. She walked for fifteen minutes, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest. She tripped over something and fell. She rolled over and sat up, seeing a familiar female wolf unconscious on the ground. The color drained from her face. She turned the wolf over on her back.

"October?" she whispered loudly. Sam shook her, trying not to be frantic. "October, sweetie? C'mon, wake up."

She took one of her sais and cut her arm a little. She flicked her blood on the wolf's lips, praying her plan would work. October gasped, reaching up for Sam's arm.

"Sh," Sam whispered. She heard the crack of a twig and looked up. Two strangers were staring at them. Sam stood, pulling her sais out of their hilts.

"So, the almighty Sam is all alone," one sneered.

"Not quite," she replied. Before the demons could react, she orbed behind them and grabbed one of them by the neck and jerked. There was a snap and the demon went limp. The other began to run and a gun shot stopped her. She fell to the ground like her companion. Sam dragged the female demon over to October, who whimpered.

"Here," she said. The wolf snatched the demon, biting her neck. October drank greedily, barely taking notice of Sam dragging the other demon over. Within another few minutes, she was finished.

"Can I have him too?" October asked. Her mentor gave her a nod in approval. The wolf attacked the neck of the other demon. Within minutes, she was finished.

"Full?" Sam questioned. The wolf nodded. Sam helped her up, looking at the demons. "Did you drain them both?"

October looked sheepish. "Yeah. I didn't mean to. I was just so...hungry."

"Meh, they were dead before you had them. But, you shouldn't have been starving. When was the last time you've drank blood?" Sam inquired as the duo walked. October looked down.

"The day you went on tour."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"What about training? What about your lessons?"

"I've tried to do what you said when training and I've been trying to teach the lessons to myself. No one's even tried to contact me."

"Really?" Sam seemed intrigued by these little bits of information.

"Where are we going?" October questioned.

"I'm taking you home," Sam replied distractedly. They continued on, keeping the silence. As soon as they were to her hut, October opened the door. She turned on the only lamp in the room, which barely lit up the room.

"Sorry about the mess," October mumbled, seeing her mentor's eyes narrow. Then, she smiled slightly.

"Watch this," she murmured. Her hands began to glow, startling the wolf. She looked down at the floor, watching it grow smoother by the second. Her hut seemed to expand some as well because there was a hallway. Sam snapped her fingers and the combined living room/bedroom setting was replaced by a comfortable living room setting. She looked over to see a cheerful kitchen. She looked to her mentor, who was looking very satisfied.

"Like it?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Like it? I love it!" October exclaimed. She gave Sam a hug and then reached for her neck.

"Hey now." Sam gently removed the wolf from her, sitting her on the couch. "Hold still."

She pulled her cell-phone from her back pocket, turning it on. She went down her speed dial, picking out a number. It rang several times before being answered.

"Hello?" the voice sounded strained.

"Syd, you got a second?" Sam asked.

"Why are you calling me at a quarter until five?" Sydney asked.

"Just answer my question."

"Sure; now what do you want?"

"Can you give me the recipe to deflect a vampire's bite?"

"What?"

"Can you?"

"Well yeah but what for?"

"Never mind about that. I just need it now." Sydney recited the recipe, sounding annoyed while Sam wrote it down. "Thanks. By the way, what were you doing?"

"Oh, um...I'm with someone right now and he's starting to fall asleep," Sydney replied.

Sam laughed a little. "See ya later, Syd."

"Bye."

"Okay, time to make that potion." Sam got ingredients out and started to boil a pot of water.

"What are you doing?" October queried.

"You'll see," the human answered. Fifteen minutes later, Sam poured two glasses of the potion and gave one glass to October. "Drink this."

The wolf obeyed, drinking it quickly. Sam drank slowly, gagging from the taste quietly.

"What's this for?" October queried, her curiosity at its peak. Her tail swished in annoyance when her mentor ignored her query and sat down on the left side of the couch, looking at her.

"Come here, October," she said gently. October stood where she was for a moment before she walked over. She sat down gingerly beside Sam, who took the wolf in her arms, cradling her like a baby.

"S-Sam?" she whispered. Sam moved her arm so that her left wrist was revealing. The wolf blinked away tears, trying not to whimper. "I don't-"

"Shh," Sam replied softly. She lifted her wrist to October's lips. "You're still too weak. This will help you regain your strength faster than any other blood."

"But what if-"

"You won't drain me. That's what that potion was for. After a pint, you'll stop because it will begin to taste awful," Sam replied. "Now, drink."

October carefully bit into the wrist, tasting the sweetness of the blood. As much as she wanted to drink, she would not. She was too afraid that she would hurt her mentor. October felt the gentle touch of Sam's fingers wiping away her tears.

"Drink October," the human said softly, soothing the wolf. October began to drink, obeying. She looked up every once in awhile, seeing Sam look so relaxed, like she did this sort of thing all of the time. They heard a knock at the door, October momentarily distracted. Sam snapped her fingers with her other hand, the lights flicking off.

"October?" a voice said from outside. "Are you here?"

"Sam?" October whispered.

"Shh, just eat." The wolf obeyed, even when the door opened.

"Hey, October?" The light flickered on, revealing two hedgehogs. "Whoa!"

"Sonic, be quiet!" Sam scolded. "She's already nervous as it is."

"Sam, she's 'biting' your wrist," Sonic replied sharply.

"She's hungry, now leave her alone. Nice to see you again, Mecha." The green hedgehog stood frozen where he was.

"M-Mom?" Mecha asked, seeing her nod. "It can't be."

"I know it's a bit of a shock-"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Mecha said.

"I wasn't planning to come back! If you're disappointed, I'm sorry," Sam said.

"It's not that I'm mad, I'm just..."

"-Shocked, I know, but carrying on like you were will not help matters," she replied. She looked down at the wolf in her arms. She had fallen asleep with her teeth still in Sam's wrist. She gently removed October's teeth and healed her wrist.

"Sam, what exactly were you guys doing?" Sonic inquired.

"Don't worry about it. If you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep," Sam spoke, getting up carefully, picking up October.

"See you later," Mecha replied, uncertain. The hedgehogs left, leaving them alone. Sam carried the wolf to her bedroom, laying her on the big bed. Sam flopped down on the bed, kicking her shoes off. She threw the blankets on the wolf, tucking her in. Sam turned off the light and curled up under the blanket. She sighed and rolled over, falling asleep.

- - - -

(Snively's P.O.V.)

I groaned. How late was I up? I looked at the clock; it read 12:30 p.m. I rolled over on my back. Sam should be getting back now at any time. Only, I'm not quite ready for her to come back yet. I don't really miss her as much as I thought I would. I felt the touch of lips on my shoulder and I looked over. I smiled. She's awake now.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"After last night? Yeah, I did," Sydney replied, snuggling into my open arms.

"Who was on the phone last night?" I queried, seeing her grow pale by my question.

"Um, that was...Sam," she answered, sounding as nervous as I felt.

"Sam?" I repeated. She's back. Oh please, do not let her be here! I don't even want to think about what she'd do if she found out about my relationship with Sydney.

"Yeah, she wanted some potion to deflect vampire venom," Sydney replied. "Which is strange because-"

"Because why?" I interrupted.

"Well, the only time this potion is used is when someone wants to feed a vampire but not be infected with the venom. It protects them from being turned into a vampire. It was a huge breakthrough when discovered," she said.

"What would she need that for?" I wondered. She shrugged. I stretched underneath her, ready to start the day. I froze when I heard my phone ring. The ring tone was 'Unbreakable;' Sam was calling me. I picked up my phone, sitting up in Sydney's bed.

"Hello?" I answered weakly.

"Dad?" I knew that voice. I hadn't heard it for a year.

"Mecha, why do you have Sam's phone?" Sam never leant her phone to anyone. Why would she change that now?

"Knothole's under attack!" Mecha said quickly. "Hurry!" Click.

"What was that about?" Sydney asked me, shrugging into her robe. I watched her muscles work under her skin. I thought of a few things that I would enjoy with her doing that. "Snively?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked, sliding her bra around. She put the straps on, straightening it.

"Uh, yeah," I answered absentmindedly.

"Sam was right," she giggled. My eyes jerked up from admiring her figure to looking up in her eyes.

"About what?"

"You stare so much it's funny."

"Oh." She smiled and then continued getting dressed. I got up and went to my dresser, pulling clothes out. I dressed quickly, knowing my stalling was costing Knothole greatly. I combed my hair some while Sydney left to round up the Senshi. I pulled my boots on quickly, tying them even faster. I walked out of Sydney's bedroom and down the hall. I went into the gym, seeing the Senshi lined up. Sydney walked up to me, trying not to grin. No one here at HQ knew about our relationship either and we intended to keep it that way.

"Is everyone here?" I queried. She did a head count. She showed a look of confusion and recounted. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's missing," she said, doing another head count. I looked at the clock; Mecha had called ten minutes ago.

"Let's go. I think we have enough," I said. I opened a portal, going into Knothole. Sydney was right behind me and soon, everyone else was in the center of Knothole. They stood in small, even lines. Sydney and I both did a head count, making sure we weren't missing anyone else.

"Wait," I muttered. Sydney looked at me.

"What?" she inquired.

"Where's October?" I asked. She checked our Senshi.

"I...don't know," Sydney replied. I picked out a few of our Senshi and had them search the village for the light gray wolf. They came back several minutes later, coming up short handed. "We looked everywhere but there's no sign of October."

"That's because she's with me," a voice said. I knew that voice from anywhere. I looked up and saw Sam. October was at her side, looking nervous. The Senshi kneeled down. Sydney and I did the same. Sam gently pushed October over to the rest of us, though she looked uncomfortable. October, I mean, not Sam.

"Sydney, Snively, why are you standing out of line?" Sam asked, coming up. She looked furious. That was not a good sign.

"Sorry," I mumbled, moving over to the left, in line with three others. Sydney had moved over to the right. Sam looked satisfied. The only thing I couldn't figure out was why she had us in Knothole. It didn't make sense to me.

"Snively?" Sam asked. I glanced over at Sydney.

'Go,' she mouthed. I stood and walked up to Sam. Her eyes were void of emotion though she wore a small smile.

"Y...Yes?" I asked. I saw a quick flash of pain in her eyes. Why-? Then, I knew. I pulled her into a kiss, feeling the sudden surge of happiness. After a minute or so, the kiss grew awkward. She broke it off, playing with my bottom lip with her finger. "What?"

"Since when do you were lipstick?" she inquired, her eyes quickly growing cold.

"I don't," I answered, confused. She held up her finger, showing me a red substance. I must have looked horrified. I thought of something.

"Sam, it's probably your lipstick," I said, trying to kiss her again. She stopped me and looked more upset than before.

"I'm not wearing lipstick," Sam said sternly. "Try again." She knew I was lying. What sounds reasonable? I searched my brain for any information that will save me from this situation. For some reason, I kept thinking of Serenity. And then it dawned on me.

"Well, Serenity wanted to play dress-up earlier and put some on me," I lied, hoping she'd believe it.

"Since when does Serenity play 'dress-up?' The last time I checked, she was a tom boy. And if she was playing, which I strongly expect she wasn't, she would be playing with her trucks," Sam snapped. "Fall back."

Like a coward, I obeyed, going back to where I was kneeling. I just made an ass out of myself.

"All of you, come," she ordered, walking to the Mess Hall. What does she have planned? "October, please join me."

I looked up and watched the wolf walk up to my wife. They exchanged words but I didn't understand them; they were foreign. The rest of us only followed in silence.

When we entered the Mess Hall, it reminded me strongly of a classroom setting. Mecha and Mina stood at a somewhat large desk, where there were two stacks of paper. There was a desk by the big one, so I assumed it was mine. I started to walk forward when I felt an invisible force push me back. I looked up, meeting Sam's cold gaze. What was with her? "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Going to my desk?" I replied. She barely shook her head.

"No, you're desk is here," she replied, pointing to the desk beside me. "Sit. I will be assigning you your seats."

I sat down, watching Sam assign the Senshi their seats. 'October' was seated by Sam. She helped my wife pass out the papers, which turned out to be packets. They also handed everyone two sharpened pencils.

"This is a test to see how much you have learned during the last three months. You have two hours to finish this. Fail to do so, I will grade what is completed. If you talk, you will automatically fail. I will be pulling each of you aside to test your powers. October, you're first," Sam spoke, glaring at us. "Mecha and Mina will be supervising you. You may begin."

The two left in silence. I sighed and read the first question. 'What are the twelve components of basic wind control?' What kind of question is that? I flipped through the test, seeing most of it was just as difficult. I flipped back to the front of the test, continuing to work on it. A few minutes later, October came in and sat down at her desk. Sam was at the entrance of the Mess Hall.

"Jenie, please come with me," Sam said softly. Hm, probably didn't want to disturb us any more than we already were. Jenie stood and walked over to my wife, looking unsure. Minutes later, Jenie came back, looking tired and scared. What happened? This went on during the whole test. I finished first so I was able to relax a little. Sydney was called next. I waited nervously because I realized I was next and I was last. Aside from October, everyone who came back looked so tired. What were they doing?

/Sam?/ I asked.

/What?/ she demanded.

/What are you doing?/

/That's for me to know and you to find out. Now shut up and take your test./

'Sam?' She didn't reply. I suppose she's still upset about earlier. Several minutes later, Sydney walked in the room slowly, looking like she went up against Sam and lost. She sat down heavily at her desk.

'Are you alright?' I mouthed. She shook her head.

"Snively?" Sam said, standing in the doorway. I breathed in slowly and got up. I walked over to her and we walked out together.

"What are we doing?" I queried.

"No talking; you're still testing," she answered curtly. I sighed. We entered a clearing of trees and she turned to face me. The coldness in her eyes seemed to have gotten worse. I shivered involuntarily.

"I hope you worked on controlling your powers," Sam said, forming a cool blue energy ball.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, knowing I had been caught. I reluctantly formed an energy ball. She threw hers at me, throwing me back several feet. She was standing over me, glowering.

"Get up," she ordered. When I didn't obey immediately, she jerked me up from the ground. She orbed away from me to the other side of the clearing, with a new energy ball.

"Sam, don't you think this is a little irrational?" I inquired. She threw her energy ball and I dodged it.

"You're testing," she answered. She threw another ball of energy, hitting me again. This continued for what seemed like forever. I could barely dodge anything. It seemed like the more I dodged, the more challenging it was. She frowned and stopped. "You haven't made one attempt to oppose me. You stand there and take everything. We're not stopping until you make some sort of attempt."

"You won't let me," I blurted. I hadn't planned on telling her that.

"You were given several opportunities and you failed to seize them. Now pay attention," Sam answered. She threw a black energy ball. I dodged and threw a yellow one at her. She froze it in the air and launched it back at me. I formed another one and threw it at the oncoming energy ball, destroying both.

"Happy now?" I snorted. She orbed behind me and knocked me to my knees.

"Yes, I am. Training begins tomorrow morning." She paused. "Come. I have to collect those tests."

We walked in silence. I didn't want to put my arm around her or anything because I was afraid my arm would be pulled back as a bloody stump. As soon as we were to the Mess Hall, I darted to my desk, glad I could sit down. She sat down at the large desk, taking a swig of Dr. Pepper. I guess she wanted to relax a little also.

"Put your pencils down," she said. The others obeyed, aside from October, who was also finished. Sam stood and came over to us and collected the tests, wearing an apathetic look. "You are dismissed. Training will begin tomorrow."

Everyone left quickly except for the wolf and Sydney. Sam and October were speaking in that strange tongue again.

"Sam, what was that about?" Sydney inquired.

"What?" she asked.

"That test, what was it for?" I asked.

"To see how much the Senshi learned over the past three months," Sam replied.

"What langua-"

"Russian, the third most universally used language," October said. My wife smiled at her. I seethed.

"I'm sorry but I have to get these tests graded. I'll see you at dinner," Sam spoke. It was completely obvious she didn't want us in there. Sydney and I began to leave, hearing Sam talk to October in Russian again. She didn't want us to know what they were discussing. As soon as we were out, Sydney breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't October have to leave?" I queried. She shrugged.

"We might find out or we'll never know," she replied. She smiled as we walked to my hut. "Well, we do have some time to ourselves."

I looked at her in shock. Was she insane? Sam was in the village and she wanted to be intimate?

"Are you nuts?" I asked. We walked into my hut, going into the guest bedroom. She closed the blinds while I locked the door. The room was darkened instantly, giving off a sensual feel. She was up against me, pushing me into the door, kissing me hungrily. I pulled her into me, kissing her just as hard. I picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her in the middle of the mattress. I got on top of her, giving her another, long kiss. She moaned into my mouth. I smiled.

"Hey, you guys here?" I jerked away from Sydney as fast as I could. There was a knock at the door. I went to it, unlocking and opening it, flicking the lights on. Sam was looking at me curiously. "What 'are' you doing?"

"Discussing the sound of your latest album," Sydney replied calmly. "We both agree that it's your best one yet."

"Okay. Um, dinner's ready," Sam said.

"Already?" I questioned. I must have sounded surprised. "It's only been five or ten minutes since we talked last."

"Sweetie, that was an hour and forty-five minutes ago. Come on," she replied, taking my hand, "Mecha and Mina have their baby here."

"Wait, we're eating in Knothole tonight?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah and I invited the Freedom Fighters to eat with the Senshi." She walked out, pulling me after her by my hand. Sydney followed behind us. My wife shivered from the frosty winter breeze. We stepped into the Mess Hall, being greeted with the heat of the building. We got our meal (Sam had cooked it; I could tell) and sat down. Sam sat to my left, Sydney to my right.

"Hi, guys," October said, sitting on the other side of my wife. What is up with this kid? It's like she was infatuated with Sam or something. Whatever the reason, it's still ridiculous.

"Ah, my star pupil," Sam smiled. "She got the highest score on the test."

"What'd I get?" I inquired.

"You'll all find out later." Some of the Freedom Fighters sat down with us and the conversation was dropped. I held Mecha's baby son, Matthew, while he told everyone how life was in Mercia. I handed Matthew off to Sam, who seemed thrilled to hold him.

"Matthew Lawrence," she cooed.

"How was your tour," October asked her.

"Oh my gosh, it-was-awesome," my wife answered before going into detail.

"I wish I could've gone," Sonic said. "Maybe next time."

"Well, whenever Mobius is restored, I'd love to perform," Sam replied, giving a soft smile.

"We'll see," Sally spoke. To me, she sounded agitated. Later on, Sam and I left, going to our hut. My wife was carrying Serenity, who had fallen asleep. She must have gotten her from HQ earlier when I was with Sydney. I opened the door and let them inside before going in myself. I went in our room while she laid our daughter down for bed. She came in while I was getting dressed. She pulled her shirt and bra off, pulling one of my t-shirts on and slid her jeans off. I don't understand why she wears my shirts. Now that I think about it, Sydney did the same thing. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. I followed and did the same as she. We climbed into bed at the same time, me being the one who had to turn the lights off.

"Sam, why are we going to bed so early?"

"Because you have training tomorrow. Goodnight." After a few minutes, I heard her breathing go even. I rolled over to face her. How could someone so innocent looking and so sweet have such a cruel side to her? It can't be possible. I thought about the several ways it 'could' be possible while running my hand up and down Sam's side. After a while, I finally fell asleep.

- - - -

"Get up." She touched me lightly and I smiled in my sleep.

"Stop, you're teasing me," I moaned. I felt a sharp jab to my side and then felt like I was falling. I landed on something hard, feeling myself jerk awake. I opened my eyes, seeing Sam glaring down at me. Great, what did I do this time? "What was that for?"

"You have training in ten minutes," Sam said, pulling a sweatshirt on. "I suggest you dress warmly."

I got up from the floor and looked at the clock; 4:53. "You got me up at ten till five?!"

"I told you; your training begins today."

"Why not later today then?!" I asked, my patience running on a thin wire.

"Because this is part of everyone's punishment for not obeying orders for the past three months," she said. "Now hurry up or go as you are."

I muttered something under my breath about her being a control freak but I got dressed. I followed her outside, feeling the cold winter air.

"Who's going to watch Serenity?" I inquired.

"Mecha and Mina are staying in the guest room and Matthew is in Serenity's old crib." I guess that was supposed to mean that Mecha and Mina were going to watch Serenity. We walked into the clearing we were in yesterday. The rest of our Senshi were there, just as tired as I was. "Spread out and stretch."

"Sam, this is ridicu-" I began.

"Finish that and there'll be consequences," Sam snapped. I sighed and stretched. I did not want to find out what sort of 'consequences' she was thinking of. The three hours following that were nothing but a painful nightmare. She wasn't kidding when she said training. We went through...at least twenty different drills, if not more. We had to use every ounce of our body to keep up because of that. There was so much running and so much of it was usage of magic.

Sam finally dismissed us at half past eight, wanting to meet in the Mess Hall in an hour. I guess she was finally hungry, thankfully. I thought I was going to collapse. I orbed to our hut, not wanting to push my body any more than it had already been pushed. I showered, glad to be rid of the sweat. I let the shower gel ooze down my body, trying to relax. Oddly, it worked.

"Hey, are you busy?" Sam asked, poking her head into the shower. Does she not know what privacy is?

"Hey! Do you mind!?" I squeaked, covering myself. She rolled her eyes and yanked the shower curtain from my grip.

"Not really," she replied, closing the curtain. Of course she doesn't mind. She never does.

"What's up with your training? It's so rough," I said, trying to start a conversation. Her head popped back into the shower, followed by the rest of her body. I couldn't help but stare. There is no way she had an ounce of fat on her body. The scars she had months ago were fading, some more visible than others. I wondered if she still had that scar on her head from Hope's birthday.

"Are you okay?" she queried, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, feeling the back of her scalp; it was still there.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I pulled her into a hug, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. She seemed contented so I thought I'd take a chance and kiss her. I kissed her carefully, finally feeling her return some affection. I love when Sam kisses me. There's some sort of...edge to her kiss that makes a man crave her. I broke it off, shivering. The water had gone cold. She frowned and turned the water off. She draped her arms around my neck, looking impatient.

"This is more like it," I murmured, kissing her jaw, moving slowly down her neck to her collarbone. She likes that for some reason and I'm not sure why. I guess it's some sort of female desire that I don't know about or something. I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom, laying her in bed. I got in with her, covering us with the sheets and blankets. I began kissing her again, feeling her shudder with pleasure. I glanced at the clock and couldn't help but smile. It was 9:20. If I could keep this up, whatever she was planning to do would be forgotten. It wouldn't be difficult either. Sam was too far into her own little world with me to think about anything else. Unfortunately, I hesitated in my thoughts too long.

"Baby, don't stop now," she said softly. She lifted her head up and kissed my cheek...and then saw the clock. "Shit! We're late!"

"They won't mind," I murmured in her ear, trying to enthrall her again. I kissed her lips with as much passion I could muster. I even caressed her body. There's no way she couldn't be enjoying herself.

"Snively, we have to go," Sam muttered on my lips. I sighed in mock disappointment.

"Too bad. I was just getting started." I got off of her and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of our bed. She pulled me back by my shoulder and gave me one of the most passionate kisses I have received from her.

"Wait until tonight," Sam said smugly. She snapped her fingers and her clothes appeared on her. I did the same and followed her to the Mess Hall, grabbing our cloaks on the way out. I draped Sam's over her shoulders, seeing her nod in thanks. I swung mine around me, feeling slightly warmer than I did before. When we walked in, immediately October greeted us. Perfect. Does this kid ever give up? Like yesterday, the Mess Hall had a classroom setting. I sat down behind October, looking over at Sydney. She smiled at me and then looked at Sam. She had the tests from yesterday in her arms, looking over the room, noticing the empty desks.

"Where are Echo, Danielle, Jenie, and Ikshu?" she asked. The four mentioned came bursting through the door. They sat down at the empty desks and looked at my wife with their heads down. They looked afraid. "Where were you?"

"We were talking and lost track of time," Danielle replied.

Before Sam could speak, I quickly interjected, "Love, we were even late. Do not punish them."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll let it slide this time."

"Thank you," Ikshu mumbled.

"I will be giving your tests back today and you will be given an important assignment." She walked around the room, handing everyone their tests. I saw the looks of horror on everyone's faces and then got my test; a 45. An F. I flunked?

"Sam," I said.

"Yeah?" She was standing in front of me. How did she do it? She was on the other side of the room when I said her name.

"There must be some mistake. I mean, I couldn't have gotten a 45," I said.

"Look at the bright side," she replied, "you got the second highest score."

"It's a 45," I protested. She ignored me and went to the front of the 'classroom.'

"You're assignment is to write a report about your Senshi title. If you look in HQ's library, you will find loads of information on each of your ancestors. I want five pages, typed, finished by next Friday, no exceptions," Sam ordered. "You are dismissed."

The Senshi fled, aside for two exceptions. Sam was working on something at her desk while October sat and watched her.

"Sam," I said.

"Yes?" she replied without looking up.

"Are you certain that I failed?" I asked.

"Yes, Snively, I am extremely certain that you failed. Now drop it," Sam answered. "October, will you please look at this?"

"Okay," the wolf replied, taking the papers from Sam. I watched as she read through the pages, seeing her smile. "It's really pretty, Sam."

"May I see it?" I queried.

"No, not yet," my wife answered. "It's not quite ready yet."

"Oh, okay." I needed something to keep this conversation going. "There's nothing going on tonight, is there?"

"Well, no, but I was hoping to get some Christmas shopping done tonight," she replied. October was beginning to look very uncomfortable. Good. The less affection she has for my wife, the better off she was.

"Oh, well, why don't you and I do something?" I suggested. She shrugged as if it didn't really matter if we did something together or not.

"I guess you could help me pick out gifts," Sam said. I nodded and smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to get started on my report," October said quietly while she was leaving.

"She's a really good kid," my wife mused.

"She follows you around too much," I replied curtly. She smiled.

"Are you...jealous?"

I scoffed. "No!"

Sam got up and went to the window. I followed her and put my arms around her waist. She was watching the villagers and Senshi communicating with each other. She seemed pleased with it.

"October's eighteenth birthday is coming up soon," Sam spoke quietly.

"Yes and?" I prodded. Why did this matter to her? She looked down, as if she were thinking deeply about something.

"She wants to be like us. She wants to be human," Sam replied sadly.

"Does this bother you?" I queried. She nodded to my disgust. "Why?"

"She's so beautiful as a wolf. Why would she want to give that up?"

"Perhaps she wants to be accepted with the rest of the Senshi," I pointed out.

"Why would she want to conform?"

"To avoid getting picked on." She sighed and looked at me with a pitiful looked in her eyes. That look always sends me into alarm. "Love, what is it?"

She turned around and threw her arms around me. She was trying so hard not to cry. "Snively, I...I don't trust you anymore."

That shocked me. "Excuse me?"

"Sweetie, I don't trust you."

"AND WHY NOT?!" I pushed away from her. How could she say something like that?

"Look," Sam said, trying to keep an even tone. "You've been acting really strange lately."

"You don't trust me because I'm acting 'strange?'" I replied, trying to keep my temper in check. "You haven't been home for a full two days and you're accusing me of acting strange?"

"Yeah, I am. Now, I have some shopping to do. You coming or not?" Sam inquired. I scowled. I knew she was trying to be polite and make up with me.

"No, I'm staying home," I answered stiffly. She sighed, giving into defeat. She kissed my cheek and walked out.

"She seems upset," Sydney said, popping her head into the window.

"When isn't she?" I muttered.

"Aw, give her a break," Sydney spoke. I watched behind her as Sam left in a portal. I smiled a little.

"Want to go to my hut?" I queried, smiling. She looked over her shoulder cautiously. I suppose she was looking for my wife.

"Sure, I guess," she replied. I walked out of the Mess Hall and to her.

"Shall we?" I said, offering my hand.

"We shall." She took my hand and we walked to my hut quickly...

- - - -

(Sam P.O.V.)

"Hey, Snively? Can you help me with these bags?" I asked, using magic to open the door to my hut.

"I'm coming," he said, coming down the hall. His hair was disheveled and he looked worn out. I wonder what he was doing. "Sam, did you buy out the stores?"

"No, but we have a lot of work to do in the next two days." He frowned deeply.

"What makes you think that I'm going to help?" he asked.

"Because you're my husband, you love me, and you love doing things for me," I replied sweetly. I nearly gagged from the sugary tone of my voice. I hate using that tone; it's so...fake.

"Nice try," Snively smirked.

"Oh come on!" I pleaded.

"Why don't you just use magic to wrap everything?" he inquired.

"Because that's being lazy. Besides, it doesn't show the care put into the gift," I argued softly. He smiled smugly.

"I'll fight you. If I win, I don't have to help and you have to use magic to wrap everything. If you win, I'll help, no magic involved."

I laughed. He had to be joking. "You're kidding, right?" He offered his hand.

"No, I'm not. Deal?" he replied. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Deal." I smiled sweetly and he bought into it. I swung around him, forcing his arm to go behind his back. I dug my knee into the back of his, making him fall to the floor. "Just so you know, I play dirty."

"I've noticed," he muttered through clenched teeth. He wasn't giving his all.

"Don't hold back," I said as I shoved him back down. There was no way he could win this. He yelped and I let him go. I stood and backed away to give him space to get up. He stood and looked at me. He must have been thinking about how to get me down. He orbed behind me, trying to tackle me. I orbed up, staying in the air. He did the same, chasing me around the hut. I orbed into our bedroom, slamming the door, hearing him run into it.

"Hey!" he griped. He tried to force the door open. "Let me in."

"Fine," I said, opening the door, watching him fall on his face. I laughed. He pulled on my legs, tripping me. I fell onto him, hearing him groan in annoyance.

"That was your fault," I told him. He flipped me off of him and got on me.

"I can play dirty too," he smirked. We wrestled around on our bedroom floor, Snively quickly losing ground. I pulled him up from the floor and pinned his arms behind his back. He began to walk forward, pulling me with him.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He swung around and I let go, falling onto our bed. He smiled and sat on the bed. I sat up, shoving him back. I wiped my forehead with the back of my arm; I didn't realize how hard I was working on beating him. I was sweating and breathing heavy. I train so much that I really don't notice either of those things so it was definitely strange for me to be tired from a fight. "I win."

"No, you don't," Snively protested. I bent down and gave him a long, intense kiss. "I give."

"That wasn't hard, now was it?" I murmured.

"Isn't there some sort of consolation prize?" he queried playfully, ruffling my hair. I kissed him again, letting him pull me down to him slowly.

"Naturally," I whispered on his lips. He began kissing me, like he was starving for my attention. I was carefully rolled over by him and he was on me. I loved it. I murmured his name over and over. He seemed to enjoy it. He began to unbutton my shirt.

"Snively," I murmured, moving my head slowly to the left. He knew how to treat me right.

"Syd," he murmured.

"WHO!" I yelled, shoving him off of me faster than he could react. "WHO?!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to sound angry. Snively sounded more mortified and embarrassed than anything.

"You said 'Syd.' WHY?!" I demanded.

"I did not!" he protested. I got up and buttoned my shirt, slapping his hands back. I grabbed a bag from out closet and began filling it with some of my stuff. "What the hell are you doing?"

"See ya," I replied sharply. I walked down the hall, ignoring him while he told me reasons why I couldn't leave.

"SAM!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him.

"Shut up, Snively," I yelled back. I shoved him away roughly. I walked out of our hut, walking down the path. I shivered and realized that I had forgotten my coat. I ignored the bitter cold as I walked up to the door of a hut. I knocked on the door, hearing someone walking around in the hut. A hand grabbed my shoulder from behind firmly.

"Let's go home, Sam," Snively ordered, trying to force me to go with him.

"Stop!" I retorted, smacking his hand away.

"Hey Sam! Hey Snively!" October greeted. "What are you guys doing here so late?"

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you at this hour but is it alright if I stay with you for awhile?" I replied.

"Sam, this is completely irrational," Snively snapped, taking hold on my arm and pulling me away.

"STOP touching me," I snapped back, feeling my temper rise more. He continued to pull me with him. I barely moved my hand and he went flying back. He landed in a pile of snow. "I'm not going with you. Now leave me alone!"

He picked himself up from the snow and glared at me before walking away. I was drawing in deep, even breaths, trying to calm down. I watched as he went into our hut, slamming the door behind him. I sighed. How could everything fall apart again? It just didn't seem fair.

"Sam?" October asked softly. She looked so concerned that it almost scared me. I felt a brim of wetness around my eyes...oh, I was crying. That's why she was concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied. The wolf let me in, eagerly taking my bag. "Thanks."

She shut the door, cutting off the winter air. "Not a problem. You've done so much for me."

"It's my job to take care of you." She nodded. She looked like she was thinking.

"What's wrong?" I queried.

"Well, unless you want to share my bed with me, one of us will have to sleep on the couch," October replied.

"I think we can share the bed. It's pretty big," I said, seeing her nod in agreement. We walked down the hall to her bedroom. We dressed for bed and turned off the lights in the other parts of the hut. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, noticing how cool the hut seemed. I walked back into the bedroom, grabbing my laptop from my bag. I got in bed, turning it on.

I checked my personal e-mail, not having anything new to read. I checked my fan mail, seeing loads of messages. I smiled; this was one of the rewarding things about being a star. I read a few of the letters, noticing October looking over my shoulder. I yawned.

"Think we should get some sleep?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I'm really tired," the wolf replied. I shut off my laptop and curled into the blanket. October got up and turned off the light then got in bed with me. "Night Sam."

"Goodnight, October," I answered. I lay awake for an hour, thinking about what I had done wrong that had sabotaged my strong relationship with Snively. It was just so sudden. I shivered involuntarily. It was so chilly. I had on my warmest pair of pajamas and the warm blanket and I was still cold. I looked over at October, who was soundly sleeping. I rested my head on her shoulder, noticing immediately how warm she was. I curled up into her, finally starting to slowly drift asleep....

- - - -

The next few weeks were so horrible. There was so much tension between my Senshi and myself. The only one who I could talk to effectively was October. She was my best student and my current roommate. Things with Snively weren't getting any better. In fact, they were getting worse. He constantly avoided me. The only time he was around me was during training and lessons. I teach the lessons, except for math and the sciences. He taught those.

"Sam, do you have those potionology papers?" Snively queried. Hmm, he's acting more civilized today. "Sam?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking up. I had been grading papers for an hour so that was my main focus.

"The potionology papers."

"Oh, yeah," I replied. I picked up the papers and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he said. There was an awkward silence. "When are you going to come home?"

I must have looked upset because he backed away some. "I told you; I'm not coming home until you admit you said Sydney's name instead of mine when we were intimate," I replied.

"I didn't so drop it," he growled. He walked out briskly, muttering curses under his breath. He pushed October as she was coming in.

"What's up with him?" she asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"He's mad because I told him to admit he said Sydney's name," I answered. "I'd go back to live with him if he told me the truth."

"If he's cheating on you, why would you go back to him?" October questioned. As if by cue, Snively came storming into the hut, pulling Sydney by her wrist.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"You said you wanted me to 'confess?'" Snively replied darkly.

"Snively, please," Sydney pleaded.

"Yeah, I did say that," I said calmly. I knew instantly what my husband was going to do.

"Here you go then." He pulled Sydney to him and gave her a long kiss. He broke the kiss off and looked at me. "Better?"

I smiled calmly. "Yes, that is much better."

His face went blank. He acted like he couldn't believe my reaction. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah," I answered, smiling. He looked so confused. It was actually kind of funny to see that look on his face. Sydney looked so nervous.

"Oh, well...I'll see you later then," Snively spoke. He walked out hurriedly with Sydney.

"He seems kind of mad," October said.

I shrugged. "He can get over it."

"Sam, I know you really don't want me to do it-"

"October, I've thought about it long and hard and I've reached a decision."

"But why not?" the wolf demanded. She blushed. "Sorry."

"I was gonna say!" I smiled. "On your eighteenth birthday, you will be transformed into a human...permanently."

"Really? Oh, THANK YOU!" October exclaimed, hugging me. I smiled and put my arms around her.

"Happy early birthday," I spoke, kissing the top of her head. "I gotta make the potion first."

"Okay. See you later," October replied, breaking away from me and walking to the door. She walked out, leaving me alone again. I sat back down at the desk, ready to grade papers again.

- - - -

Dishes clattered and clanged as October and I stuck around the Mess Hall to help clean up from dinner. Antoine smiled graciously while Bunnie talked about her recent engagement to Antoine. 'Bout time those two decided to get married. One couple down, one to go. I guess I should have a talk with the little spine ball soon.

"Sam?" Bunnie questioned. "Are y'all okay?"

"Huh?" I looked at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Guess who Shadow's dating!" Sonic shouted, bursting into the room. Speaking of the spine ball...

"Sonic, sit down and shut up," I ordered, catching him by the arm. He plopped down in a chair, looking so excited.

"Who?" Bunnie inquired. I suppressed a strong urge to groan.

"He's dating Amy Rose!"

"Amy Rose?" Bunnie repeated.

"Yeah, it just happened."

"You know, if you're wrong and he finds out you told the whole village, Shadow'd kill you," I said.

"Sam?" I turned and saw the ebony hedgehog. Speak of the devil indeed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you seen Snively?" Shadow queried.

I yawned. "No, why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him," the hedgehog replied.

"I'll go find him for you," I said. "I'll see you at home, October."

"Yep." I walked out, walking down to Snively's. The lights were off, leaving the hut dark. I tried the door, wondering why it was locked. Knothole was safe enough to leave your door unlocked. I took my keys from my pocket, looking for the house key to the hut. I found it and put the key in the lock. I turned the key and the knob, letting myself in. I shut the door quietly, hearing something in the back. It was so annoying not being able to see anything.

"Alumina," I mumbled, forming an energy ball that dimly lit the room. I walked down the hall stealthily, thankful for the training I received when with the CIA. The back bedroom door was shut but I could hear sound clips from 'Resident Evil: Extinction' and...the bed?

'What is he doing?' I wondered. My fingers lingered on the doorknob, a sai in my other hand. I swung the door open carefully, feeling my anger flare. I walked slowly to the bed, seeing quick movements under the covers. I jerked the covers back. Sydney's eyes looked at me in horror.

"Sydney?" Snively murmured. He didn't know I was there. "What's wrong?"

"S-Sam," Sydney squeaked. He kissed her.

"Nonsense. She doesn't know," he said softly. He began kissing her again. I saw tears in Sydney's eyes. She didn't want it. Was he forcing her into this?

"Hello, Snively," I said sweetly. Before he could turn around, I threw him off of Sydney and hilted my sai.

"S-S-Sam, what are you d-doing here!" Snively exclaimed, reaching for his pants. I kicked them away.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked.

"N-no."

"Really? Because it looks like you're having sex with one of my best friends," I answered calmly. "Get dressed."

They dressed quickly, though Sydney looked shaky. "Sydney?"

"W-what?" she replied.

"Are you alright? You look scared." She nodded.

"Good." I grabbed them both and dragged them out of the hut. I shoved Sydney, sending her to the ground. I turned to Snively.

"You're turn," I said darkly.

- - - -

(Snively's P.O.V.)

Sam threw me to the ground. I lay there, trying to fake unconsciousness.

"I know you're faking so get up," she ordered. I groaned. "Get up!"

I slowly got to my feet. She wanted a battle and she wanted it now. I reluctantly formed an energy ball and half heartedly threw it at her. She blocked it easily and launched one back, throwing me back. So this is what Sam is like during a battle; a hellish nightmare. In the middle of our fight, I looked over at Sydney, who was starting to get up. Unfortunately, Sam used my distraction to her advantage. She dug her knee into my side and then to my hip. I whimpered like a child but did nothing to stop her. I didn't want to upset her any more than she already was.

"Sam don't!" Sydney yelled, pulling her away from me. Sam threw her off, focusing her attention on Sydney. Sydney was leaning against my hut, trying to regain her bearings. Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up.

"Stay away from my husband or I will personally kill you," Sam threatened. She shoved Sydney back to the ground. "Get out of my sight, both of you."

She stormed over to October's hut and went inside. I rested my head against the tree and groaned. Deep down, I knew that Sam and I had broken up again...and the worst thing about it was that the whole thing was my entire fault.

- - - -

Sam avoided me for the next week and a half. The day after that horrible night she came home and collected her belongings without uttering a word. Over the past few days, she holed herself up in October's hut. Oh sure, she'd come out for training and such but that was all. This morning when we were training, October wasn't there. She's never missed anything up until now and Sam seemed to act like nothing was wrong. She even had us train lightly which never happens. After lessons, we watched as she went in October's hut. We sat at lunch, coming up with different reasons as to why neither of them were present. Some of the Freedom Fighters joined in the lively conversation after hearing some of it. We heard the sound of heeled boots and stopped. Sam stood at the entry of the Mess Hall, smiling. Something was up; I could feel it. She had that look that suggested it.

"Presenting the new October," Sam announced, gesturing towards the door. At first, no one was there. Then, a small but absolutely gorgeous young girl with curly, reddish brown hair came up to Sam from behind. That...couldn't be October. This girl was human, not a wolf.

"Hi guys," the girl said, smiling. It...sounded like October. Sam walked her over and they both sat down.

"Sam...how? That had to have taken a lot of magic," Sydney spoke.

"No, not really," Sam replied. "This is October's eighteenth birthday present."

"Her birthday present?" I repeated.

"Yeah. By the way, we're going to be gone for a few hours later," Sam said. "You all are to stay home."

"Why?" Jenie asked.

"Because I said so." October and Sam hung around for awhile, socializing with the others. Later on, they both left. They didn't say anything about going, just left. They showed up later on in the evening, carrying several shopping bags. They went inside October's, chattering in that Russian tongue. I needed an excuse to get in there. Serenity bounded up to me, jumping into my arms.

"Daddy, can we make cookies?" she queried.

"Sure, why not? Do you want to take some cookies to your mother?" I replied.

"Yeah!" I took her home and got a tube of cookie dough out of the fridge. I pulled a couple of cookie sheets out from a lower cabinet. She already had a chair pushed up to the counter and was standing on it.

"Hurry up!" she said impatiently.

"Have a little patience," I replied. I took the wrapper off of the cookie dough, quickly grabbing a butter knife from my daughter. "Don't play with knives."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you'll cut yourself." I put the cookie dough in front of her. I went behind her and put the butter knife back into her small hands while holding her wrists. I let her cut up the cookie dough into fat circles (with my assistance of course) and put them on the sheets. I helped her read a book while waiting for the cookies to bake. She was a fast reader so she read two more. When the cookies were finished cooking, I set the hot cookie sheets on a cooling rack, getting a spatula out from a drawer. After they had cooled, I helped Serenity scrape the cookies from the sheet, placing them on some paper towels. My daughter grabbed a paper plate and began putting cookies on it.

"How many do I put, Daddy?" she asked. I looked into the eyes of my daughter, seeing a part of myself staring back.

"How many do you think we should take her?" I queried. She seemed to be thinking hard.

"Ten," she finally replied. "Five for Mommy and five for October."

"Put two back then." She did as told while I got some aluminum foil. I put the foil around the plate, seeing my daughter's eyes light up.

"Let's take them to Mommy now. I haf a present for October," Serenity said, running for the door. I noticed she had her hand balled up so whatever was in her hand had to be October's gift. I followed behind her, carrying the plate of cookies, feeling their warmth over my hands. Before she could burst into October's hut, I caught Serenity by my left arm. "Daddy?"

"You don't intrude in other people's homes; it's rude. You knock first and if you're invited to, you may go in." My five-year-old sighed and knocked on the door.

"Hang on!" Sam yelled from inside. She swung the door open and stopped. She wasn't expecting me to ever show up at October's I guess.

"Hi...Snively," she said uncertainly. She looked down at our daughter, who beamed. "Hey, baby girl."

"Hi Mommy, we brought you cookies," Serenity replied. Her mother picked her up and opened the door, inviting me inside. October was sitting on the couch, painting her fingernails black. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," I replied stiffly. She recoiled, looking uncomfortable. She acted like I made it clear that I didn't like her. I suppose it didn't matter that she make that assumption because it was true. I didn't like her and I especially didn't like my wife spending so much time with her.

"Snively?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"You want me to take that?" she asked, looking at the plate.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, handing her the plate of cookies. She took them to the kitchen and came back a moment later.

"October, go get ready," she said. October did as asked, hurrying into another room.

"Get ready for what?" I queried.

"I'm taking October dancing for her birthday," Sam replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready to go."

"Come along, Serenity," I said, taking our daughter from my wife's arms.

"Bye, Serenity," Sam said, kissing her forehead. "See ya, Snively."

"Bye, Mommy!" Serenity replied. Then, louder, she added, "BYE OCTOBER!"

I heard October reply to my daughter, though not quite so loud.

"Goodbye, Sam," I spoke, seeing a brief flash of coldness in her eyes. I opened the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," I heard her mutter as I was walking out. I slammed the door shut as hard as I could as I left.

By the time we sat down for dinner, it had been an hour and forty-five minutes since I had seen my wife. She had said she was going dancing and I knew how she danced and what she wore when doing so. I wondered what she was wearing and realized how shallow that thought was. I looked around the room, seeing the Senshi was all present.

/Is our Senshi all in the Mess Hall?/ Sam inquired, startling me.

/Y-yeah,/ I replied. /Why?/

/I need to talk to them all before I go out,/ she answered. /Can you get them all together in one spot for me, please?/

/Sure./

/Thanks./ I got up, walking around the room, telling everyone else who was a Senshi to go sit by Sydney. Minutes later, Sam and October walked in. They looked so...sexy and I couldn't take my eyes off them.

Sam was wearing tight leather, black pants and black high heeled boots. She had two belts on; one slung over the other. She wore a black, leather, halter vest-thing. It laced in the front in the middle and went all the way down to the bottom of the vest. It seemed loose but it was very tightly secured. She wore a crescent moon necklace and it looked like she had been in the wind because her hair was in all directions but looked good nonetheless.

October was just as breath taking as Sam but to a more moderate level. She wore light blue jeans and brown boots. The sleeves of her white shirt were rolled up crisply and the ends of the shirt were tied in a knot in the middle. The top was unbuttoned except for one button above the knot. Her red hair was in curls (I guess it isn't naturally curly), making her look...hot next to Sam. That's what they were together. There's no other way to put it.

"Snively?" Sam questioned.

"Yes?" I replied cautiously.

"Are you finished staring?" There were a few giggles and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Yes."

"Okay," Sam said, focusing her attention on a different subject. "While we're gone, everyone is to stay in Knothole until 'I' give the okay to leave. Is that clear?"

There were several nods. "See you guys later." The two left in a portal.

"You know what I think?" I said.

"What?" Phobos answered.

"I think we should go out," I spoke.

"No!" Sydney replied quickly. "We're in enough trouble as it is. It's best not to press it."

"Sydney, think," I said. "What is the probability that we'll run into Sam and October? Slim to none. We don't even have to go to L.A."

"You can all go but I'm staying here," Sydney answered.

"Fine," I said. I looked at the Senshi. "If you're going, hurry up and get ready."

Twenty minutes later, all of the remaining Senshi, aside from Sydney, was standing in my living room. I opened a portal, letting them go before me. We stayed in a cluster, though we danced with complete strangers. I looked up at the VIP section and nearly panicked. Sam and October were sitting at a table with some of Sam's friends. They both seemed happy and caught up in what was going on at the table. I watched as Sam gave October a vial. She opened it and drank whatever was in it. Sam had another vial in her hand, drinking whatever was inside also. Then, she did the most bizarre thing.

Sam pulled October on her, making the newly transformed human face her. October put her lips to Sam's neck, not moving. Sam's arms were around October, holding her in place. I would've assumed they were kissing, except I could see Sam's face. I could barely see it from where I was, but she had a very subtle look of pain on her face but looked calm and...almost...excited. The others at the table looked both concerned and almost horrified.

/Sam?/

/Yeah?/

/What are you doing?/

/Getting October something to eat./

/Oh./

/Why?/

/Just curious./ I watched as October slowly drew back from Sam's neck. Sam had said she was 'feeding' October. Did she mean 'feeding' as actual food or letting October drink her blood like some sort of...vampire? The latter part of my question had to be correct. I watched as the two exchanged quick words. Sam had to have lost her mind because her next action shocked me so much that I had stopped breathing. She pulled October's head to hers, kissing her lips. It was not a quick peck but a hard, intense kiss. Sam broke it off, saying something. October got off my wife and they both walked down to the dance floor. I texted the rest of the Senshi, telling them to meet outside the door. I turned around and froze. How could I have missed her walking up to me from behind?

"Hey Snively," Sam said in a falsely sweet voice. She shifted her weight onto her left foot, arms folded over her chest, looking furious. I couldn't read October's expression. "So Whatcha doin'?"

I didn't stay around long enough to answer. I pushed my way through the crowd. I opened a portal once outside. It was closed quickly before it was a fourth of the way opened. I turned around uneasily, seeing Sam and October behind us.

"Seriously, are you guys gonna keep disobeying orders? I'd like to know now for future orders," Sam said coldly.

"Well, if you wouldn't make your orders so hard to follow," Storm retorted, "we'd be able to follow them easier."

"That's bullshit because my orders are not that difficult to follow," Sam snapped. "If you didn't want to join us, why did you?"

"Sam, no offense but we kind of liked it better when Snively gave us orders," Ikshu said.

"Ikshu," I spoke. Sam didn't look happy. In fact, she almost looked...sad.

"No, Snively," she replied. She stepped back a few steps. "Fine, Ikshu. We'll do it your way. All of you, choose the side you wish to be on."

"What?" I queried in shock. The Senshi did as told. Sam nodded after seeing the results of the split. She opened her own portal. She walked up to me slowly, looking down at the pavement.

"Sam?" I asked. She put her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I pulled her to me, returning the embrace.

"I'll always love you," she whispered in a choked voice. "And I will miss you."

"Sam, what are you doing?" I replied softly.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you," I said. Sam looked at me. We kissed and she walked over to October, the only one who chose to stay with her. They walked through the portal, disappearing from sight.

"Let's go home," I said, opening a portal. We went through, winding up at HQ.

"Snively?" I looked over to see Sydney. Great. I hadn't been home for even thirty seconds and someone already wanted me.

"What?" I queried.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Sydney replied. She looked upset about something.

"I suppose," I said uncertainly. We began walking down the hall. When we were far enough away from everyone else, she stopped me.

"Look," Sydney said. "It's been great the past three months but-"

"We should end it, I know," I interrupted.

"Yeah. I just don't want to be the one to ruin you marriage."

"I think I just ruined it by myself."

"I'm sorry," Sydney spoke.

"It's fine. I think she and I are thinking on the same page right now," I said. "We're separated now but neither of us is planning on another divorce any time soon."

"I hope everything turns out for the best."

"Thanks," I replied. We went out separate ways. I went into my bedroom, shutting the door. I flipped on the light, wanting to leave immediately. Sam's stuff was there. I sat down on the bed, then lay back. There was no point in waiting up for Sam. She would come and collect her belongings as soon as she knew I was asleep. I changed for bed and brushed my teeth. I laid down and shut off the light. Life is so confusing now.

/Snively./ I sat up instantly.

/Sam?/ A small spark of hope flickered in my chest.

/I want Serenity./

/I think she'd like to spend a few days with you,/ I replied. My hope was instantly shattered. She didn't want me.

/No, Snively. I 'want' her,/ Sam spoke.

/What do you mean?/

/I want her. I want to take care of her./

/NO!/ she was wanting to take Serenity away from me. I got up and ran to Serenity's bedroom. Thankfully, it was a very short run. No one was there. I fell to my knees. Sam took Serenity away from me. She stole my daughter. She was the one thing I had left that kept me stable and now Serenity was gone, just like everything else. /Give her back, Sam!/

A long pause passed. /No./

/What do you mean 'no?!'/

/You know what I mean. Bye./

/Don't you dare ignore me Sam./ I got up and orbed to my bedroom, seeing a white aura: Sam was here.

"No!" I tried to tackle her but she orbed out. I remained on the floor, not wanting to ever get up. I yawned and tried to fight slumber, but I lost, giving into rest...

To Be Continued...

A.N.

Sorry it took so long to finish but I am so busy with school work and Youth Group and stuff like that. That's it for right now!

Later!

M.P.

'Friend or Foe' is by t.A.T.u. (This is a pretty good group. They're Russian.)


End file.
